Fate
by mrenae12
Summary: Kelly and Kylie are twin sisters. Kelly is popular and she gets whatever she want, but her sister Kylie is an outcast. Hearts are broken, relationships are torn, and friendships are tested.
1. New guy

January 3rd Tuesday _Kylie_

**Today is my first day back to school since Christmas Break. We were in Indiana for the holiday. Now we are back in Fate, Texas. It was the worst one ever. All I heard was Kelly yelling at me for something stupid. She is a preppy little be-atch. She never has given me a break. Kelly this, Kelly that. I wish one day it would be Kylie this, Kylie that, but no my sister is the perfect one. Back to ****Rockwall High ****School**** to finish the rest of sophomore year.**

"Look at your sister over there. She is all over Dylan. Can someone say sss-" I covered her mouth before she could finish the sentence. "Erynn shut up. She may be that, but she is my sister. We need to respect her," I couldn't keep a straight face.

"What has gotten into you? What happened to _I hate my sister_ attitude?" She scolded. "Well, because she is always on my case. I really wish I could get a week away from her. She badgers me about everything, even if it is my fault," I glared over at Kelly and Dylan.

"Why don't you come over to my house and spend a week there," she smiled.

"Erynn, I know that our moms have been friends since forever and us to, but our parents would never let that happen. It is a school week," I laughed at the idea, we would never get sleep.

"Kylie, you never know. My mom will be fine with it, but if she isn't I will make her fine with it," she had a curious look on her face.

Kelly came our way with Dylan and her little "group". Dylan smiled at me, but I just looked away. I didn't want to be accused for flirting with my sister's boyfriend. I looked up and caught his eye.

_Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything._ I was hoping her wouldn't say hi, Kelly would get mad. "Hey Kylie," Dylan said with his perfect voice. It was deep, but not too deep, and it was very light, like an angel.

"Hey Dylan," I smiled nervously. Kelly didn't notice anything she just kept walking. A dumb blond she was. He smiled back and kept walking.

"Can I say that Dylan is mighty fine," Erynn laughed.

"No you cannot. He is my sister's boyfriend, and if you try to get close to him, she will kill me then come for you," I was serious. My sister already hates me, but if my best friend went for her boyfriend she would kill me.

We walked to our first class, English 2, I am not the smartest person in the world. The good thing was that my best friend was as not smart as I was. Mrs. Mindball yelled at us to sit down. She was never my favorite teacher.

"Welcome back to class. Break is now over, and it is time for you to settle down and to start class," she yelled. Our class was so loud I couldn't hear my own thoughts, and that is never a good sign.

"Class. Be quiet!" She yelled and everyone shut their mouths. She has never yelled that loud. It felt like the room was shaking.

Erynn poked me. "God save us," she smirked. I laughed.

English flew by so quickly, I don't even know what we talked about. I just wanted lunch to come along. Each class made me anticipate what was going to happen. Erynn and I were known as some of the least popular girls. Even though my sister was The most popular.

5th period was gym. Kill me. Dylan was in my class, the only person I could really stand. No Kelly, thank God. For warm up we have to run a mile, and even though my sister is the all star athlete, and head cheerleader, I am a dancer, and I am usually one of the first ones in. The thing is I suck at sports.

I was never good at sports, but I loved to run. The gym teacher was surprise when I came in 2nd out of the whole class. Of coarse Dylan came in first, but when they saw me play sports they just laughed. I suck. Badly.

Once we got back inside after running we had to be partners with a guy. This was a first, was the teacher trying to kill me? The only guy I really like was Dylan, and all the girls would be all over him. He would never want me to be his partner.

I saw him walking my way, but I didn't know what to do but stand there. He smiled at me. Again I smiled nervously. "Will you be my partner?" I couldn't resist his voice. "Well if Kelly finds out she will kill you," I smiled with pettiness. "I will take my chances," he laughed. "I'm not very good at sports," I warned. "I know. We are running today. Mr. Kay told me, and he told me to pick you," he smiled showing only half of his teeth. "Oh, so just because he told you to," I turned away.

"No I actually wanted to be your partner, because all the other girls would be flirting with me and it can get so annoying," he laughed.

"Well thanks, I feel so loved," I smirked.

"You should," He whispered.

Dylan is the quarterback, star baseball player, basketball, and soccer player. He has the perfect muscles, 8 pack, short dark brown hair, hazel green eyes, copper tone, and 6 feet tall.

I was only 5'6", long light brown wavy/curly hair, washed blue eyes, athletic build, but not athletic except for dance and running, and my skin was so pale I was almost translucent. Kelly is better for him, she got all the good genes. She was 5'8", blonde with gentle waves, baby blue eyes, perfect skin, skinny with muscles around her fragile bones, and a face that look angelic, but she was far from being an angel. They look perfect together.

We walked to the track in silence and sat on the bleachers. "Okay, today we are having races. You and your partner, must partner up with another group. Once you have those groups come down here," Mr. Kay yelled .Dylan and I pared up with his best friend Zach McLady and his partner Madi Perfecto.

We went down to the track, and Mr. Kay told us to get ready to race. We were racing each other. I was freaking out. Why am I with the most athletic people, but I felt like today was going to be a good running day.

"Okay Dylan Beaumont, Kylie Tenderly, Zach McLady, and Madi Perfecto, get on the line. You will be running a ¼ of a mile, and who ever is in first will race the others who are in first," Mr. Kay yelled. "Ready, set, go," he yelled loudly.

My feet moved so quick, I didn't even realize how much faster I was today. Dylan was behind me, and I was in first. My only thoughts were what if I win? What will happen? I didn't want to think about it I just ran. It made me feel free, but at the same time under pressure. I crossed the line, and I wanted to fall on the ground.

"Kylie Tenderly, first," Mr. Kay sounded surprised. I chuckled and out of breath, I ran so fast I didn't know what got to me.

"Good job," Dylan said patting me on the back.

"Thanks," I smiled. He looked upset and happy at the same time. "Are you mad that a girl beat you?" I laughed sarcastically.

"No, you were really good," he smiled.

"Haha. Yeah and you are ugly," I laughed.

"Thanks, but you were really good," he smiled.

"It's my job to make sure I have nothing to do with my sister's boyfriend or she would kill me," I sounded sarcastic, but I meant it.

"And calling me ugly helps how?" Guys are so clueless sometimes. "Because, she won't think I think you are hot, when I say you are ugly," I looked away. "Wow. You must really not want your sister to get mad, but she would get mad if she heard that," he looked at me like he was going to tell her.

"If you tell her, I will tell her you called me cute, even though that is not true," I looked him in the eyes. "You are cute, but not in that way. I like your sister, and if u told her I called _you _cute, she would chop off my head and we would be over," he was serious.

"You get my point," I smiled.

We talked for another ten minutes until I had to go race again. I went down to the track again and got ready to race. "Ready, set, go," Mr. Kay yelled again. I ran effortlessly. All of the people I raced were athletes again, but none were as fast as I was today.

I came in first again. Would anyone beat me? It was annoying everyone was talking about me. I hate being talked about. Good or bad. It didn't matter.

"You are good," Zach called out. I just smiled and said "Thanks."

We were done today, so we had to go inside and change. Dylan walked by my side, and didn't say a word. It was awkward.

Lunch time was finally here. I was so hungry. I could eat a horse.

"Hey Kylie," Erynn yelled across the cafeteria. I glared at her, but she just ignored me and walked up to me. "Could you be any louder?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes!" She yelled. I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up," I whispered. People were looking at us like we were freaks. I took my hand off of her mouth.

"So I heard you are the fastest girl in gym, or should I say person," she laughed. "Who told you?" I was so mad, Kelly would kill me if she found out. "Everyone knows," she laughed. "Great," I put my hands on my face.

Today was Papa John's Pizza. It was the best pizza out there. We sat at our regular spot at the end of a table in the back of the cafeteria. We are so cool.

We ate in silence. Everyone looked at me, and I bet I knew why. I felt like they all hated me. I don't even know what I did wrong. Was I exposed to run slow. I really don't care. I just ate my pizza.

The bell rang and it was time for World Geography. We walked quickly, because it was on the other end of the school. "So did you feel like everyone was staring at you during lunch?" She knew it to. "Yeah Erynn, it felt like a great flow of hate coming my way," I shivered. "Well that's what you get for being a horrible athlete and people think you cheated," she tried not to laugh. "You are such a good friend," I walked to my seat not listening to anything else she has to say.

Kelly was in my class, and when I sat down she came up to my seat. "Nice going sis," she didn't look mad, or happy, she was natural. "Yeah," I smiled being cautious. "Well you beat my boyfriend, and others. Good job," she smiled. "Are you trying to be nice? Not being mean," I was confused. "Yes and no. Yes, because you are good at something, and no because you are better than me," she choked on the last statement. "Thanks. I guess," I smiled back. "Your welcome," she smiled back.

I never knew that Kelly had a nice bone in her body. That is a first. I looked at Erynn and we both laughed. All we did in Geo is get new maps of Africa and Europe.

It was so weird. Kelly walked with me to 8th, we had choir, but it was like she was proud of me.

Choir was boring, it was just a study hall and I didn't need it. I just read the rest of _Eclipse. _At first I was not a fan, because lots of people were obsessed with the books, so I decided to read the first one, because Erynn told me to. It was really good, and then they decide to come out with the movie. So I wanted to get some reading done. This is my second time reading _Eclipse_. My favorite book of all time from the four is _New Moon_, but that is my opinion.

The day ended with people staring at Kelly standing next to her shameful sister; just because I won some running thing twice. It was annoying. We got to her car, a silver Lexus LS 460L, she never lets me drive my car, because she calls me a horrible driver, so whenever she is sick I drive my own. I have a silver Infiniti G35. You can tell she is the favorite child.

When we got home we saw people moving in next door. "Kylie you have to go greet them into our neighborhood," Kelly laughed. "Why me?" I got out of the car. I walked inside the house, mom baked stuff for the next door neighbors.

"Smells good mom," I smiled. "Yeah, Kylie will you take it over there?" I knew she was going to ask me. "Why can't Kelly?" I asked cranky. "She has to leave for cheerleading. Please?" I took the cookies and slammed the door behind me.

I walked next door and rang the door bell. No one answered, so I started to walk back, but bumped into a guy who I have never seen before. "Sorry, I am a clutz," I looked up at him. His eyes were a dark blue like the ocean. His face was sculpted every aspect was unique, chiseled perfectly.

"Hi I am Carter Berger. I just moved in next door," He smiled helping me off the ground.

"I am Kylie Tenderly. I have lived here all me life. So where are you from?" I asked with nothing else to say.

"I am from Greenwood, Indiana. I don't know many people around here that have been to Indy," He laughed showing his white pearl teeth.

"Really? I go there a lot. I have family that live in Evansville, and a couple that live in Indianapolis. I have been in greenwood to," I smiled babbling on.

"So are you in high school?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am a sophomore at Rockwall High School. What grade are you in?" I asked smiling.

"I am a sophomore too." I just smiled at him with nothing else to do.

"If you need help with anything you know where I live. So do you have your classes already?" I shouldn't ask him. I didn't want to think of him as a stalker.

"I will. And yeah I got it a couple of weeks ago," he smiled.

"If you want to look at it later with me, so we can see if we have any classes together, I can see that you are busy right now. Sorry about the cookies to," I picked up the last one.

"It's fine. How about you come over around seven?" He seem excited.

"That's fine. See you then Carter," I smiled waving bye.


	2. New kid

January 3rd Tuesday Carter

What will my story be when I get to Fate, Texas? Will I be an outcast? God, why am I worrying about this stuff? It is what girls do, not guys. I will just keep it at my dad was transferred from Indiana to Texas for his job. That is a good idea.

We got into town around 10 A.M. Packing was going to be the treacherous part. I got out of the car and smelt the fresh air of Texas that I would have to live with for awhile. "Carter, take those boxes in the very back and set them in the kitchen nice and neatly. Please," my mom yelled from inside the house.

The boxes were full of Tupperware, glass cups, center pieces, utensils, and tons of plates and bowls. My parents were those who like to decorate. My mom is an Interior designer, and my dad does landscaping. I didn't get any of those genes. The only thing I can draw well is a star. My parents wanted a prodigy, who was artistic, but all they got was a boy who can dance and play sports. I also have a sister, Mae, who plays volleyball and soccer, who is a year a year older than me.

I am not gay at all. I like girls. When girls hear I dance they, 1. think I'm gay 2. think it is cool 3. reject me.

I was a star athlete at my old school. I was Quarterback. I have my dreams, so many I cannot make up my mind yet.

I always loved watching football. I loved watching the Colts. I would learn from watching them. My dad would take me outside and throw the football with me when I was seven. At the age of ten I started to play at my old middle school, and I loved it so much it became my life.

Dancing has been in my life since I was young. I was about 5 when I started to dance. My mom's sister was a dancer, so she asked my mom to bring me in for a dance class, and I fell in love with it.

I plan to try out for baseball at Rockwall High School and hope for the best. I played at my old school back in Indiana and made Varsity freshman year.

My priorities are Football, dance, baseball, basketball, and playing the guitar. Well family, friends, and school are at the top somewhere.

After I put all the boxes that needed to be in the kitchen, I went into my room. It was a fairly decent size.

My window was on the side of the house, and all I could see from my window was another room. The other room had olive green walls. The person had pink, olive green, and dark brown circles all over the place. They had a pink circular clock, so I guess it is a girl. Hopefully she is hot.

The walls were plain white with posters all over them of sports. My guitars were put up in the corner; I have five. My parents were here a week ago, and they wanted to have lots done, so they brought all the bedding stuff and furniture, but none of the other stuff. So the house was almost done.

After I was done looking at my room I went down stairs and helped unpack the dishes. I guess it will be a boring day. I wanted to sleep. "Carter, we are going to go shopping for groceries and grab a bite to eat. Do you want to go with us?" My mom asked picking up her purse.

"No I think I will stay here and sleep," I laughed. "Okay then. Your father had to go to the store too. He should be back in about an a little bit. The rest of the stuff is going to be dropped off in about an hour. I f your father is not home by then just put the stuff in the living room," she sounded rushed. "Got it mom," I pushed her out the door. "Bye," she waved.

I shut the door behind me and ran to my room to fall asleep. I woke to the doorbell ringing. "Crap," I said to myself. It was already 2:55. They came early. I ran quickly to the door bell.

"Sorry if you have been waiting long. I fell asleep. Sorry," I yawned. "You are fine. We got here a few minutes early anyways," the man laughed. He looked to be about. I just smiled. "So where do you want this stuff?" The man asked. "Living room," I pointed to it. "Okay," he smiled.

We had taken about twenty boxes of décor, clothes, and other things into the living room. There still was more.

When I turned around to go back outside I saw a car pull in next door. It was a Lexus with two girls. They looked like twins, but you could tell the difference. One had long unnatural straight blonde hair, and was athletic build. The other had light brown hair, long and wavy, and she was a little bigger, but still really skinny. Both of them were. Their faces looked the same; just the rest about them was different.

The brunette looked over at my house and rolled her eyes and the blonde just laughed. They looked like they really didn't get along at all. Even by their clothing. The blonde was in a denim skirt with a pink low rise shirt, with lots of makeup. The brunette was wearing casual shorts and a plain purple shirt with a plaid button up shirt over it.

After they went in I went back out to get the rest of the things. I grabbed two boxes trying to double the load, but I had to put them down so I could get a better hold of them. I picked them both up and without looking forward. I bump into something. Great. What if I had something breakable?

I put the boxes down, and I see the brunette picking up the cookies that she dropped. I looked into her eyes they were a dull blue, and her face looked like a babies. She was so much more beautiful up close. I guess she was the shy type.

"Sorry, I am a clutz," she looked up embarrassed.

"Hi I am Carter Berger. I just moved in next door," I said smiling and helping her off the ground.

"I am Kylie Tenderly. I have lived here all my life. So where are you from?" She asked shyly.

"I am from Greenwood, Indiana. I don't know many people around here that have been to Indy," I laughed. That was a stupid thing to say. I haven't even talked to anyone besides her.

"Really? I go there a lot. I have family that live in Evansville, and a couple that live in Indianapolis. I have been in greenwood too," she likes to talk I can tell.

"So are you in high school?" I asked another stupid question. Was it ever going to stop.

"Yeah, I am a sophomore at Rockwall High School. What grade are you in?" She smiled.

"I am a sophomore too." I smiled back, her eyes lit.

"If you need help with anything you know where I live. So do you have your classes already?" I think she was trying to be careful of what she said.

"I will. And yeah I got it a couple of weeks ago," I had a lot of easy classes.

"If you want to look at it later with me, so we can see if we have any classes together, I can see that you are busy right now. Sorry about the cookies to," she picked up the last cookie. I thought it would be nice to know if she was in any of my classes.

"It's fine. How about you come over around seven?" I was over excited. I do not know why.

"That's fine. See you then Carter," she smiled waving goodbye.

I think this will be the beginning of a good friendship.


End file.
